


Toothless' s lusty dream

by Bhorzethorn



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Blow Jobs, First Love, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, My First AO3 Post, Onshot, Sex In A Cave, Size Difference, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhorzethorn/pseuds/Bhorzethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toothless gets all hot and bothered by thinking of Cloudjumper and needs to satisfy his lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The wet dream

Toothless had been alpha for just over two months now and when the other dragons that had previously lived at the dragon sanctuary came to live on Berk. Life was more peaceful but became a bit crowed but when Hiccup show his map, he was able to display all the places that could be suitable for each of the different dragons and vikings that wanted to go with them.

It was a wise decision, then again Hiccup had become a wise chief and strong like his father. Not physically but having a strong heart and a just mind.

Although that there was space for them and that the trainers were all fired up to go to their new homes, the dragons had to ask Toothless since he was alpha. Naturally the Night Fury said yes to all requests, he did not like to control them mentally and he felt that all dragons have the right to freedom and besides the islands surrounding Berk were all in his territory anyway. So now there was much more space now and dragons and trainers could come and go as they please.

Most of them did this, but one dragon besides Toothless who didn't really go off as much as the others was Cloudjumper.

The stormcutter liked to stay on Berk and explore of his new home, with Toothless as his guild and taking flights around with Valka and Hiccup, mostly because he didn't know where he was going, only occaniclay he would think of his old home and get a little homesick, depressed and would want some time alone.

The trouble was Toothless didn't really leave his side when he was in these mood, in fact the younger dragon wouldn't say anything to the stormcutter, he would just lay or sat by him for company. At first Cloudjumper would get annoyed by this but he couldn't raise his voice to his alpha but after a few minutes Cloudjumper would start to feel better and lay down with Toothless and sometimes he would end up falling asleep and when he would wake up it would be night then he would fall back to sleep.

Toothless loved spending time with Cloudjumper, mostly when he was sad because the large would pushed the other dragons away and Toothless would get Cloudjumper all to himself, at first Toothless didn't understand why he wanted to always be near the stormcutter, to see him, to smell his musky scent and to play with him it used to be full on play but now it was only a little bit of play but mostly now it was to feel Cloudjumper's rough scales against his smooth black ones.

The Night Fury wonder why he felt this way around the larger dragon ever since he first saw him, at first he thought it was the change of environment or the food but he released that he only felt hot and flustered when Cloudjumper was around him, he couldn't think strait, his heart went crazy and his head went all cloudy at the mere thought of the older male.

Toothless had to admit that Cloudjumper was a very handsome and robust looking dragon, even when he was having a chat with him, Cloudjumper would make himself look so sexy even without trying.

After getting confused at the reactions of his body, he told Stormfly what he was feeling and asked what did it meant, she knew what it was "Simple Tooth, your in love" Shock shuddered through Toothless's body, him in love? In love with Cloudjumper? In love with another male?!

At first he was terrified, what would Cloudjumper think of him, would he still like him or would he be offended or will he feel the same.

"That's nonesues Toothless! He couldn't feel that way towards you and not to mention he's twenty years older then you!" Toothless scolded himself "But doesn’t mean I watch and dream about him, can't I?" Toothless gave a small grin and drooled at the thought of lust/sex filled dream.

A knot feeling and warmness began to grow down in his loins, causing his hips to buck upwards and grunt in response "N-no not here" He breathed as he crossed his back legs to slow the growing down there. The Night Fury looked around sharply for other dragons, humans and was really looking for somewhere to um well, to take care of his growing leg.

"Come on, come on" He sneered through his teeth, his prayers were answered when he saw an open hole on the cliff that was behind his human's cave or house as they would call it, he cantered over there as quickly as he could. When he got there, he saw that it was tall and wide but deep, perfect for hiding. Without giving a second thought Toothless entered the cave and got himself comfortable.

But before he could "do" his thing a whiff of a familiar scent crept into his nostrils, his eyes widen at the smell. It was Cloudjumper's scent, so this was Cloudjumper's cave "Of course! How can I be so stupid, it's right behind our human's cave and what if Cloudjumper finds you, then what!" He slapped himself in the forehead but that thought and worry of Cloudjumper seeing him faded when the smell that Cloudjumper's body left on the moss, leaves and dirt began to fog up Toothless's mind.

His lust was becoming to much for him to bare, the feeling between his legs became greater and stronger. Out of istint Toothless looked down at his rod and saw that it was rock hard, it twitched when his back legs flinched. He had to finish this soon, the Night Fury slowly reached down and began to slowly stroke his dick in a steady up and down motion.

He flung his head backwards into the moss as soon as he touched his skin, he was lashing his head back and forth covering himself with Cloudjumper's scent, making Toothless feel like the Stormcutter was on top and all over him. A soft toothless grin a sown it's self on his mouth as the dragon he lusted for appeared in his mind's eyes looking as sexy as ever.

"Ah-ah C-c-cloudj-jumperrr" Purring the sentence Toothless began to pump his cock harder pretending it was he love doing this, Toothless moaned louder as his stomach began to form a knot, he arched his back sharply as his free paw cupped and began to massage his black balls "I-I-Love-e youuuu ohhhh!" His noises began to get louder and his breathing got harsher.

Pre-cum started to leak greatly from the dark pink head and it provided lube for Toothless's paws "I wonder?" He thought of a different way to pleasure himself, the Night Fury let go of his balls and slipped some of his pre-cum down to his ass to act as lube and slowly inserted a claw into his anus, he gasped in surprise of a sudden rush of a new feeling through his body as he began to slowly finger himself.

He felt his cock flinched and also felt the thick veins thumb blood harder when Toothless imagined that Cloudjumper was clawing him (fingering) that thought nearly made him exploded. After he gotten used to it he put in another digit and began to stretch himself, oh how much Toothless wanted Cloudjumper's cock inside of there and pounding him away like mad.

Toothless's wings and tail started to react to the ecstasy pumping through their owner's form, his wins were begging to spread out and his tail wanted to slam into the ground to welcome the cumming, the knot the Toothless's abdomen became more greater as he felt like fire was pulsing through his veins. Some thin lines of drool along with his tongue that had flopped outside of his mouth. His green eyes started to flutter and roll up into his skull as his penis was thumping and ready to bust his seed.

His tail started to raise and form two curls and to Toothless that always meant that he was gonna cum and that came down upon him like a blot of lightening as if he was hit by a Skrill "UHH, OHHH CLOUDJUMPERRRR FUCK MEEEE! AHHHHHH!" Toothless roared at the top of his voice as his body went into spasm, his wings sprang out into a full wing boner, his tail slammed itself onto the cave floor causing leaves to fly up and land on his body and because of the sweat that was all over Toothless the leaves stayed put and also his hips and back legs buck upwards as his cock emptied it's load falling onto his face, chest and a bit went on his wings.

Lightening was surging through his frame as his hips were vibrating but the feeling went as quickly as it came.

Toothless remained in his cumming pose for a while all he could do was panted and let his front legs flop to his side, it wasn't until he came back to his senses that his legs lowered themselves to the ground "Thanks Cloudjumper" He whispered out with a smile of glee "I'd better clean up" He muttered as he noticed the white mess all over his chest and his face.

After licking away his cum, Toothless began to feel guilty for he had just done in his closest friend's home but the feeling slipped by him when he felt his eyes began to get heavy showing that he needed to rest, he always got tired after masturbating "Well I hope that Cloudjumper doesn’t come up" He muttered as he fully closed his eyes and it wasn't long until he was in a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to their respectful owners. I do not own them or make porfit from them.


	2. Dreams becomes a reality...or dose it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless needs to explain...twice.

"Toothless?"

A soft, deep, gruff voice entered Toothless's mind but he ignored it.

"Toothless" This time the voice was a bit louder and gruffer, this only caused Toothless to half open and gave twitch of his ear but again he went back to sleep.

"Toothless" Now this one Toothless did react also partly because he felt a sharp nudge on his back "Ack!" Toothless yelp at the sudden push "Toothless" The voice was a bit louder that it sounded like it was right above him and that made Toothless very nervous.

Slowly Toothless turned to look upwards and time seem to freeze when his green orbs came into staring range of two orange-golden eyes "C-cloudjumper" Toothless whimpered out with his front paws covering his mouth as he felt his cheeks redden and heat up.

There was a silence between the two dragons, Toothless felt himself getting smaller and smaller as Cloudjumper continued to give him a stoic stare "What were you doing in my cave, Alpha?" His voice was very calm and deep.

"W-we-well I-i um..." Toothless didn't know what to say to him, his eyes darted left to right trying to think of an excuse but his thoughts were interrupted by the older, larger dragon that was above "No need to explain, I watched you. Every second of it" His voice was full of lust when he told Toothless, the Night Fury was at first scared of what to say but the fear left him when he heard the tone in his voice.

Turned away, Toothless couldn't look at him "I'm so sorry" He was still unsure about the way Cloudjumper spoke "What? I didn't say I was angry, in fact I quite liked watching. I wish could've join you" He confessed. Toothless's eyes seemed to have bulged out of his skull in shock, he want to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

"Just answer me this, Alpha. Why were you doing this is my cave?"

Toothless gulped, would he reject him or return is affections "Well, you see the thing is, that I...I" He sighed this was not going to be easy "Just tell him Toothless" He didn't think he stand to keep it much longer, those golden orbs seem to bore themselves right through his bone fibres.

"I love you"

Cloudjumper raised the horns on his face that were sort of his eyebrows a little in wonder "What?" He asked, he wanted to hear it a second time just to be sure that he wasn't hearing things "I love you" Toothless whimpered, he had his eyes squeezed shut, he just couldn't look at him and the thought of Cloudjumper just leaving him as a friend and never wanting to speak to him again frightened the Night Fury so much that tears started to fall down his black scaly cheeks.

The stormcutter felt his heart tearing in two as he saw the younger dragon below him cry his eyes out "Oh no alpha, Toothless please don't cry" Cloudjumper thought as he lowered his head and gave a gentle lick on Toothless's cheek, wiping away the tears.

"Cloudjumper what are you doing?" Gasped a stunned Toothless giving a few sniffs from the crying "Oh Toothless..." Cloudumper leaned forward a pressed his forehead against the Night Fury's "I only wished I could have told you sooner, that when I hear your beautiful voice, your laughter, your smile, that sweet air of fish that follows you around and that adorable face" Cloudjumper paused.

"That I release that I'm hopelessly in love with my friend" Time seemed to freeze, the two dragons stared at each other, Toothless opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. Cloudjumper slowly leaned forward and placed his lips gently against the Night Fury's.

The smaller dragon froze not knowing what to do but when he felt Cloudjumper press harder and started to mold his lips into his, feeling pleasure pass through his lips and tingled, Toothless closed his eyes and wrapped his front limps around the Stormcutter's large neck.

Toothless had waited so long for this that he wanted that he slightly deepened the kiss but he was till unsure of what to do, dragons don't really kiss but he had seen Hiccup and Astrid as well as Cloudjumper.

Sensing the smaller dragon's nervousness Cloudjumper took control and deepen the kiss even more than Toothless making their lips fit perfectly into each other, it was almost as if Thor had made for each other. Toothless moaned when he felt Cloudjumper's tongue ran across his lips asking for entrance but Toothless refused because he was unsure what would happen next.

His gasped when the Stormcutter pressed his tongue harder against his mouth actually prying it open a little but this only caused Toothless to whimper. Cloudjumper parted "What's wrong babe?" He knew what it was all ready but he want to hear Toothless say it so he didn't feel like he was forcing himself onto him.

"Well It just that...um...I've never done anything like this before, and I don't know what to do" Cloudjumper shock his head in response "That's why I took the lead, I have experience from other partners and I've learn that this sort of affection is suppose to be

When Cloudjumper finished lust filled his eyes and gave Toothless a dirty look that made Toothless blush even redder and hotter "Well if-muph!" Toothless was cut off by a larger pair of lips came crashing down on him.

Moaning passed by the Night Fury as he felt the Stormcutter tentatively nibbling on his bottom lip causing a gasp from the smaller dragon but that also caused him to open his mouth. Cloudjumper saw these opportunity a dive his hot tongue to explore what's below him.

At first Toothless cringed at this new feeling of a foreign organ at was moving around in his mouth,out of instint Toothless's tongue tried to fight and push the larger tongue out, Cloudjumper smile at the Night Fury restrainting and began to fight back making tongue for dominance and the battle sort and sweet due to Cloudjumper's tongue not just being large but stronger to and soon Toothless gave in letting Cloudjumper dig deeper.

Groaning and moaning was all that came out of the alpha as he felt Cloudjumper stroke his tongue and teeth, even doing little circles at the roof of his mouth causing sparks of pleasure to tinkle their way down to Toothless's groin "Mmmmm" Toothless relaxed more and rewrapped his front legs back round the huge neck but held tighter and pulled Cloudjumper closer to him so that their chests were pressed together.

The tongues began their courting dance, wrapping and knotting into each other, after a few minutes their lungs were screaming for air telling them part for oxygen.

When parted both dragons were panting making the string of saliva ripple with each breath "That was fun, wasn't it?" Cloudjumper purred nuzzling Toothless's very redden face, his tongue had become numb so all he could do is nod, he shifted his hips a little due to the burning sensation this caught Cloudpjumper's attention.

Giving a raised brow look of surprise and amusement "Well well well, looks like someones become excited has they?" Cooed Cloudjumper looking down at Toothless semi hard erection.

Toothless gasped in embarrassment "I'm so sorry-" The words were hushed by a claw from Cloudjumper's walking wing "Hush now, I didn't say anything bad against it. In fact I think I'll help you with this" Toothless laid there with his mind swimming with so many different emotion. Was this really happening? What was he suppose do, just lay there or say something?

"Hey just relax Tooth, I know what I'm doing. You just lay there and relax" His voice had become deep and lusted fill. Cloudjumper leaned closed to Toothless's ear and started nibbling on the frill creating a gasp which turned into a groan as Cloudjumper traveled down nibbling the base and then the black scaled neck, he licked the spot where he lightly bit him and then kissed and sucked hard, leaving what would be a hicky if he were human that would easily been seen.

Cloudjumper continued kissing Toothless's neck for a while, then he proceed to travel downwards leaving a trail of kisses. To Toothless every part that Cloudjumper kissed, touch and caressed felt like it was going to melt away "Cloud..." He whimpered as his eyes started to close but stopped halfway with his mouth opened part way.

The Night Fury's breathing quickened when he felt the huge slimy tongue and kisses got closer to thumping meat but the kissing aoived it completely, much to his disappointment but that soon faded when he a sensation running through his back legs, shaking Toothless lifted his head and saw Cloudjumper was licking and nibbling his inner thighs whilst keeping eye contact with the smaller dragon he was pleasing, seeing the blissful expression on Toothless the licking became faster and firmer creating a sigh of pleasure, laying his head back down on the soft moss.

"Enjoying that love?" Asked Cloudjumper still rubbing his partner's leg. Toothless seem lost of his words, all that could come out was a simple "Uh huh"

The stormcutter proceed lick lower until he was a inch away from Toothless's balls, because he had stopped he could feel Toothless twitch and whine in dessperation he even began moving his hips closer to Cloudjumper's face, desperate for him to continue. Grinning, Cloudjumper a suductive chuckle "Be patience now Tooth, I should warn you I like to tease" Toothless's eyes widened with his eyebrows frowned in a worried fashion "W-wha?"

But the Night Fury gritted his teeth when he felt Cloudjumper nuzzled his nose into his ball sack, the vibrations that Cloudjumper made not just through his nuzzling but also the grumbles that came up from Cloudjumper's throat made the black scrotum jiggle "Ah ah ah" Was all that followed with heavy breathing, Toothless didn't released that the treat was coming up right now and that this teasing was just a warm up.

A long thick tongue went up from tickling balls to slowly sliding his tongue up the vein ripped shaft, the lungs that gave Toothless breath seemed to a have stopped working or the air around him had disappeared of the mind numping pleasure of the hot tongue licked his rock hard stick "C-c-cllllooooooo moreeee" He begged and Cloudjumper complied by kissing his way up to the head of Toothless's shaft and licked circles around the top.

Toothless's chest heaved with fast, deep breaths as he clawed at the ground. He back suddenly arched backwards as he looked down and saw that Cloudjumper had wrapped his lips around and started to slowly suck up and down, holding Toothless's hips with his walking wings "Oh yessssss" The Night Fury hissed through his teeth as he tossed his head back and let his tongue hang out again.

The stormcutter began to go down deep, trying to take as he could of Toothless's cock. He gagged a little big he easily took all of him in his mouth. The pleasure was so great that Toothless had to grap onto something and that something was Cloudjumper's chest behind his horns making him come closer "More" He mumbled, didn't think that Cloudjumper would hear him but he did.

While sucking the stormcutter's tongue lapped and slid it's way around from the head to the base, the knot that form earlir grew greater then Toothless had ever felt before, he was just about to come over the edge of ecstery until he felt the warmth and wetness leave his rod.

"What!? No Cloudjumper, please please! Don't stop. Not now!" Toothless whined nearly on the verge of tears, he couldn't bring himself to masturbate because he flet so weak at the moment. Deep chuckle erupted from the large Stormcutter's neck "Oh my dear Toothless, I haven't finished with you yet. I couldn't have you cumming and getting tried before the real fun now could I?" He smirked, his lust filled golden orbs burned into Toothless body and he scan the black, shiny and sweaty dragon and lick his lips.

Toothless felt both relief and curiosity by what Cloudjumper said, what did he mean by "Haven't finished yet" surely he couldn't mean...Toothless's eyes went wide then he released what Cloudjumper meant by, he had never mated before not even with a female. He was late blooming dragon.

Completely out of fear Toothless drew his back legs up against his hips, covering his member and "love" hole, seeing how nervous his mate had become Cloudjumper felt like he should ask if Toothless wanted to do this "Toothless are you alright?" His voice went from sexy to comforting as he nuzzled Toothless's cheek.

Turning away Toothless looked down at the entrance of the cave "It's just...I've never done anything like this before" He admitted, Cloudjumper smiled. He had a feeling that Toothless was a innocent dragon when it came to sex "So you're a virgin as the humans would say" He grinned and licked Toothless's ear creating a moan from the smaller dragon "Yes" A quiet voice spoke up but from then there was only groans and moans. That was until Cloudjumper asked Toothless one more question "Do you want me to be your first?

Toothless nodded and Cloudjumper again began a trail of kisses from Fury's neck, chest, stomach and finally back to crouch but all the while licking the way to "What a lovely sight" Cloudjumper thought as he face Toothless's virgin ass and dived in for his feast and tongue bath but he had to hold Toothless down as he began to squirm around to stop his release.

From what felt like forever Cloudjumper had stopped his lapping and rose on his hind legs "Well it looks like your ready" Getting Toothless to look up to see the bigger dragon lumming over him, he was not ready for what he saw.

For a Night Fury, yes Toothless had a big member for his breed then that a avarge male but compared to Cloudjumper, he felt like a juvenile, the Stormcuterr hadn't said anything about his dick. The base was the same colour as his abdomen then about halfway up there was a thick ring and a inch away the colour faded into a light gold, simalr to his eyes near to the head and around the tip there was a load of bumps and nogals. The sight made Toothless drool "Liking what you see babe?" He asked while gently rubbing his huge meat against Toothless's slightly smaller member, the grinding made Toothles shudder.

Seeing that the younger dragon was ready Cloudjumper leaned down so that his whole body covered Toothless "This may hurt a little" He warned but Toothless understood that it would and spread his legs for Cloudjumper to enter but then released that they weren't in the "proper" mating postion.

Without telling Toothless tried to roll himself over but was pushed back on his back by Cloudjumper's head "What are you doing?" He asked, Toothless stared back in little confused "Well I was going to turn over and-" A kiss stopped the sentence forever "Oh no, I want you on your back. I want to see your face when you cum" The comment made Toothless froze and blush hard, but it couldn't be seen.

Toothless then winced at the feeling the tip of the large cock pressed and prodded against his ass, the precum on Cloudjumper's member acted as lube as he slowly pushed in.

The Night Fury grunted and gritted his teeth as Cloudjumper took him up the ass, tears began falling down his cheeks when he felt the muscles in his anus been stretched out from the huge meat, Toothless cried out in pain and bit down on his wist just before Cloudjumper's medial ring. Seeing the pain that was going through his mate's body the Stormcutter stopped "I told you it would hurt but I try be a gentle as I can" His comforting words relaxed Toothless as Cloudjumper licked away the tears.

The two dragons stayed still for a minute or two before Toothless got the courage and nodded for Cloudjumper to go on, leaning down he gave the Night Fury a deep kiss as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, not going past halfway. As Toothless saw he had a very large cock and would only go further if his Alpha say so.

Grunts of pain soon turned into moans of pleasure as Toothless had gotten used to the new feeling that the gods had blessed "Oh Thor" He whispered in bliss, Cloudjumper's cock felt so good but Toothless wanted more oh so much more "Go deeper...please" Toothless just managed to breath out between groans but not waiting for a reply he wrapped his hind legs around the older dragon's hips pulling closer, catching Cloudjumper off guard.

"Heh, heh. Getting a bit carried away, aren't we?" Chuckled Cloudjumper readjusting his composure "But I want more...I,I need more!" Toothless cried, burring his face into the larger dragon's neck and giving it a lit nibble creating a chuckle from his partner "And all that will come darling, but you don't want the fun to be over so quickly" Pulling away from the huge neck that covered his face, Toothless looked up and leaned in for a kissed but without warning Cloudjumper pinned Toothless to the ground with his walking claws holding the black arms down hard against his black wings.

Before Toothless could say anything Cloudjumper leaned down a bit hard on the smaller dragon's neck drawing a little blood but it didn't seem to hurt,then again even if it did, Toothless wouldn't have able to react fast enough for what Cloudjumper was about to do, he pulled his cock out fully and slammed it back in balls deep.

Sweat began to appear almost every part of their bodies mostly around their groin and both dragon's lungs were silently screaming for oxygen, tongues were out of their mouths and occasionally brush against each other.

The Night Fury below tossed his head back and screamed in raw, stretching, pleasure deep down in his ass. Again the stormcutter withdrew his cock and slammed it back in creating yet another back arching scream from Toothless. Nether knew how long this went on for but Toothless felt like tipping over the edge any second when Cloudjumper hit that very speacial spot of sharp pleasure "DON'T STOP! THAT'S THE SPOT, THAT'S THE SPOT! AHHHHH!" Toothless cried, scratching his claws at Cloudjumper's chest and neck causing red marks to appear, instead of relpily verbally the stormcutter forced his lips back down to reclaim the Night Fury's.

Now Cloudjumper didn't remove completely but his thrusts were still fast and strong "Liking that babe?" Cloudjumper asked, his voice had become rough and horse also muffed as his muzzle was buried by Toothless's ear/nape of his neck "Ohhhhhh yessssss, ohhhh keep going" He blissfully hissed, diggin his claws deeper as he felt the wonderful knot starting to form in his hips.

"Harder! Faster!" Toothless demanded but Cloudjumper refused "Say my name first" He growled.

"Huh?" Toothless replied in confusion and since he didn't say the stormcutter's name Cloudjumper stopped his movement "What! No don't stop please! Not now, I'm so close" Toothless whined like a little puppy.

"If you say my name I'll fuck you harder" Repeated Cloudjumper but Toothless remained silent, this displeased "I said say my name" He growled through gritted teeth "Cloudjumper?" The tone in Toothless voice still unsure "Louder" Cloudjumper teased as he began grinding his hip against the Night Fury's.

Toothless groaned as he felt his cock getting rubbed by Cloudjumper's strong abdomen "Oh Cloudjumper!" He purred louder and Cloudjumper's thrusting restarted hard and deep "LOUDER!" The older dragon roared "I WANT YOU TO SCREAM MY NAME WHEN YOU CUM!" His thrusting became pure animal lust, each time he'd go in his two huge balls would slap hard against Toothless's ass cheeks which sent this spanking pleasure through to the knot that was almost about to bust.

His tail intertwined with Cloudjumper's four fined tail that gripped each other tightly as they both rose together showing ther owners that they were going climax, their wings began to twitch and buzz begging to be let lose.

Toothless gripped harder with his hind legs pulling his mate closer to him "Cloud...I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna CUUMMMMM!" The Night Fury cried with tears in eyes, he bit down hard near Cloudjumper's jaw line and wrapped his arms tightly around the Stormcutter's golden brown neck.

"Scream my name, aphla. Please scream my name" Cloudjumper begged as he buried his muzzle into the black softness of Toothless's neck.

Before the Toothless could say or do anything, his body went into spasm with his legs bucked up as his hips jerked around, Cloudjumper was also close to cumming but want his alpha to cum first "Let it go, Tooth" And he did.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Toothless prepared or his climax"AHH AH AHHH CLOUPJUMPERRRRR!"

"TOOTHLESSSSS" Both dragons roared in ecstasy, all wings were out and hard. Toothless came all over his and Cloudjumper's chest and the Stormcutter released his seed deep inside Toothless.

Cloudjumper gave one last kiss before thursting in deep to release more of his semen.

"OHHHH CLOUD-"  
________________________________________

"-JUMPER" Toothless cried and shot his brilliant green eyes open, expecting to see Cloudjumper above all puffed out, but no he was gone. There was no dragon, there was Toothless on his own in a pile of mess up leaves and moss.

"Wha, what happened?" He asked himself, looking around until he saw his chest. It was cover in cum and then it hit him "It was dream, so Cloudjumper was never here" He began to a mixed feeling of disappointment and relief "I suppose I should be thankful for that" He mumbled to himself then looking at his chest again "I guess I should clean up...again"

Toothless turned over so that his back was facing the entrance and he began to lick away at the sticky white liquid but was inturrupted by a voice from outside.

"Toothless?" A low mature male voice called to him from behind.

The Night Fury looked up at the end of the cave and saw a owl like dragon shadow appear behind him.

"Uh-oh" Toothless whispered wondering how he was going to tell Cloudjumper about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay all done . Now this is a one shot remember that but there will another story for Cloudless, it's Will Toothless have a legacy? It will mostly likely be up tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Now this was going to be a lot longer but I thought about putting the next part in another chapter so two parts and that's it. I hoped that you all enjoyed this, please excuse me about the masturbation part because this was my first writing a self-pleasure fanfic.


End file.
